1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone set which facilitates key operation and, more particularly, to a cellular phone set which can perform display control on a function explanation according to each key in accordance with user operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional cellular phone set, a plurality of functions are assigned to one key as the phone set becomes multifunctional. In order to prevent a user from becoming confused about operation, it is preferable to make proper function explanations. For this purpose, function explanations by means of popup windows are prepared. More specifically, the user displays icons associated with functions and a cursor frame for the selection of an icon on the screen of a display window. The user then moves the cursor frame to an icon corresponding to a function for which a function explanation is to be displayed by using the cursor key, thereby displaying the function explanation.
The following problems arise in the above conventional technique.
The first problem is that special operation is required to display a function explanation.
This is because the function of displaying function explanations must be limited due to the limitation of the amount of information that can be displayed on the screen, and hence the user needs to perform operation for the selection of a function.
The second problem is that a function explanation cannot be displayed depending on the input screen.
This is because user operation for the selection of a function for which a function explanation is to be made contends with user operation on a currently displayed screen in some cases.